The Crazziness of Hogwarts Killer Teddy Bears
by JellyBeans
Summary: Wow, I never knew they would come to something like this, this is pathetic, yet, has a charm set on it to make u laugh!


The Craziness of Hogwarts (and Killer Teddy Bears)  
  
A/N I am sort of hyper here, so just bear with me;)  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day (hey! Why does it always have to be bright and sunny??? I am gonna change that!)  
  
Okay  
  
It was a dull cloudy day.(hmm what to say next..) Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts! (Duh!) They were in their 5th year at Hogwarts and were looking quite forwards to it. Harry, who had to spend the summer with the Dursleys, was very sad to be leaving them behind, for he loved them dearly, and sat in the corner sobbing. (hey! I did not authorize that! Harry hates his family!) Scratch that. He was partying with Ron and Hermione looking forward to another adventure at Hogwarts with his school buddies(!  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, they took the trailer horseless thingies up to the castle and pigged out at the feast. All looking about the size of Dudley when they had finished eating. (Pigging out rather, man u had to have seen this to understand *shivers* no, u guys are lucky, you didn't see it..) Anyway, after the headmaster told them something about the killer teddy bears under all of their beds, to make sure to eat them when they were up too late, they headed off to bed and slept soundlessly through the tornado that ripped the roof off. Since the building was magical the roof did NOT come off, and there was not a tornado.  
  
The next day, Harry awoke with a start, he had a very strange dream.while he was trying to remember what it was, he stood up and began getting ready for the day of school and headed down to breakfast..,.  
  
.Meanwhile, back in slytherin tower (WAIT WAIT, they are in GRYFFINDOR!!!!!) Back in Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione met in the Gryffindor common room and headed down to Breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
(Did that really have to be mentioned? I mean, seriously, does it really matter???)  
  
In the Great hall. Harry and Ron saw each other across the hall, and ran into each others arms; Draco comes up and hugs them too.  
  
"I missed you guys so much over the holidays!" he tells them, and they all break down sobbing.  
  
A/N that did not happen at all, Ginny decided to take over my story *glares at Ginny* and put that in there, what really happened is thus:  
  
They all walked into the Great Hall together and walked to their table, got their schedule's and ate their breakfast.  
  
The first class of the day for the Gryffindor 5th years was Divination and that other class that Hermione has when Ron and Harry have Divination. Anyway, they went off to their classes.  
  
In divination Harry sat beside Ron as always at their usual circular table. The bug lady (Professor Trewlany(or something like that)) came out of the shadows and said that they will all be dead by April From the killer teddy bears under their bed, because they were too stupid to follow the rules and they stayed up late.  
  
Since that took the whole class to explain, Ron and Harry met Hermione and they went down to herbology (I think that is what class they have next, I mean why else would they go down there? "because you made them!"  
  
"shut up Ginny, and never start a sentence with and, but, or because, it is not proper Grammar". )  
  
In Greenhouse 835 they were smelling pretty flowers that Mme. Sprout called dandelions.  
  
At lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Great Hall and ate something for lunch, they did not know what this was because there noses swelled up to o much from smelling the pretty flowers in Herbology.  
  
After lunch, the trio went to transfiguration. "I love this class, it is so fab!" cried Hermione outside the door.  
  
"yea, when ur the teacher's pet!" said Ron. Inside the classroom they say a very big something. The something was very big, and it was a something.  
  
At supper that evening they ate as usual. This is because this is routine, to have breakfast, supper and another meal inbetween. ("Lunch!" "shut up Ginny")  
  
That night when they all went to bed, this was there second night at Hogwarts, and the first night where..they killer teddy bears struck..) 


End file.
